NoteBook One
by Jack and Emily
Summary: Volume I, Part I. Real summery in our profile. But for now, just settle with an RP we decided to let everyone read. Lots of Drama. Lots and lots.


WARNING: Before you read this, we stronly suggest that you read our profile first. That's where the more important warnings are. You don't have to, but if you have any questions we might just get annoyed and tell you to stop being an idiot, and to just read the profile. 

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter series, because if we did, this is the kind of crap you would end up with.

* * *

Started Januray 2, 2007

Spike slunk down the hallway cutting class, but it was only Transfiguration so who cared?

Emily skipped down the corridor not carring that she was missing class. She was in a very good mood. Remus Lupin would be visiting soon. As she sang a little song about peanut butter when she ran into one of her fellow Gryffindors.  
"Oh hey, Hermione!" Emily said as she noticed Hermione looked a little upset.  
"Oh hey," Hermione replyed.  
"Why so down?" Emily asked "Spike wont let me buy more shoes"  
"What!?" Emily said shocked. "You can nver have enough shoes. I'll take you shoe shopping"  
"That would be great!" Hermione said as she smiled.

Spike jumped into the hallway. "Why are you two skipping class!?"

Startled, Emily loked to her right to see Spike.  
"Hey," she cried, "You are too."

"Yeah, but I'm skipping transfiguration no problem." Spike leaned against the wall. "Did I hear some one say shoes?!"

"No," both girls said at once.  
"Oh look at the time." Emily said glancing down at her non exsistent watch. "Time for peanut butter!" and with that Emiy walked away, leaving Spike and Hermione alone in the corridor. (Bad idea, Emily!)

Censored!  
Broom closet in the hallway!

After leaving Spike and Hermione all alone Emily decided to walk outside. She walked by the whomping willow day dreaming about what tomorrow would bring. Then Emily remembered she promised to buy Hermione shoes. She was going to walk back to the castle to find her, but thought against it. Spike would be keeping her busy.

(And he was)  
Twently minutes later, McGonagall came down the hallway and saw the whole thing, giving Hermione the rest of the day off and Spike a detention. No house points were taken.

Eventually, Emily thought it was safe to go back inside the castle Potions would be starting son. Emily skipped down to the dungions Oh how she loved to annoy Snape.

Spiek rand down the hallway and into the dungions. Finally, the only class that was worth a damn. Potions! Spike came into the class and sat next to Draco.

Who at the moment was glaring at Emily who was singing 'Draco is our Queen'.

Spike snickered, pointing his want in Emily's direction. "Serpensorcia!" he yelled and a snake slythered up her skirt.

But Emily, who had a pet snake wasn't afraid at all. She put the snake in her hands and turned to Spike. "Thanks Spike! I shall keep him and he shall be named fluffy!" Emily grinned and hugged her new pet Snake.

Spike and Draco glared, but the rest of the class roard with laughter. Spike smirked at the class and grabbed Ron by the hair, pointing his wand at the Weasley's throat. "Shut up all of you, or the gay guy gets it!"

The class instently when quiet all exsept for Emily who was still laughing. "I have a better idea." she pulled out her wand and said a spell under her breath. Then a huge spider came out of thin air landing on Ron's face, causing him to scream like a girl and flee from the room.

Now really pissed, Spike pointed his wand at Emily. "Impurius!" he yelled and Emily's face went blank. Spike made her dance around like a chicken for a while. "Don't mess with me Gryffindor." he growled and all of the Slytherins cheered.

Just then Snape walked into see the scene before him. "spike!" he shouted "Detention!" for some odd reason, Snape always gave Spike detentions.

Spiek glared at Emily. "Fine Sevy. let's get on with the class..." he sighed, sitting back in his seat.  
"And take the curse off her." Snape said to him.

Spike mumbled and waved his wand, relecing Emily from her trance. She gasped and fell back to her seat.  
"Now everyone settle down, or Spike wont be the only one in detention..." he glanced at Emily and Harry. "How to brew a cure for vennamous turantualla bite... the ingeridences are in the cubored and the directions are on teh bored- I expect to see your potion fully brewed by the end of class...Go," Snape sat at his desk and began to go over the previous classes homework.  
Spike brewed his potion in ten minutes perfectly and set it in front of Snape who mumbled something like, "If you weren't his heir..." but Spike just snickered and returend to his seat, pulling out a rather large, high level potions book and began reading and occashinally writing an ingreidnet on his hand.

Meanwhile, Emily was sitting on the other side of the room pretending to be working on her potion. She honestly had no idea what she was doing and wondered how she ever managed to pass this class.  
She glanced around the classroom looking for any sort of entertainment. She saw that Spike had already turned his potion in.  
'Perfect,' Emily thought. 'Now is the best time to annoy Snape.' Merlin only knows that if Spike got in the way Emily would never see the light of day again.  
Compelty forgetting about her potion, Emily pet her new pet snake, Fluffy, and began to form a plan.

Spike could tell Emily was up to something out of the corner of his eye. He watched her closely.

Emily went through her list of needed items in her head.  
Cauldren-check.  
Dungbomb-check.  
Harry's glasses-check.  
Flufy-check.  
Soon, Emily would cause choas. Yay!

Snape called Spike to his desk.  
"Ye, O' professor of great wisdom, but little faith-" Spike said in a 'holy' voice. The class giggled. Snape rolled his eyes. "Dumbledore has asked for you and Mr Potter to report to his office"  
"Why?" Harry said standing up and walking over to the desk.  
"Something about the fight at teh Quidditch match last night-" Spike grinned, as did the rest of the Slytherins.  
Harry still sporting his blackeyes from the night before, glanced at Spike.  
Snape ushered them out the door and the two of them began going to Dumbledore's office.

"Blast!" Emily said under her breath. "Oh well. The glasses werent' that important. And now Spike can't get in the way at all"  
Emily pulled a dungbomb from her pocket and aimed it at Nevill's cauldon. She knew that if she put the dungbomb into a Slytherin's cauldron it would be the Gryffindors to blame, but if she put it in Nevill's, it would of course, be his fault.  
So that's what she did. The dungbomb hit its target. There was a loud 'BOOM!' as Nevill's potion went everywhere.  
"Longbottom!" Snape barked as he walked over to yell at the boy.  
Emily took teh chance and left her seat with Fluffy in her hands. She walked up to Lavender brown, who Emily knew was afraid of Snakes. "Lavender," Emily said. "Want to pet Fluffy"  
She held up the snake so Lavender could see. Lavender screamed causing many other girls to scream.  
"But she likes you!" Emily put Fluffy around Lavender's neck, who screamed again, pushing Fluffy off making Fluffy land on the floor.  
"What the hell?" Snape asked as people screamed, "Snake!" and stood on their chairs.  
"For Merlin's sake, it's just a bloody snake!" Snape snapped and pulled out his wand.  
"Fluffy!!!" Emily screamed. "No!" Emily took out her own wand and muttered a spell causing a circle of fire to surround Fluffy. "YOu SHALL NOT TOUCH!" she screamed at Snape.  
"Of course," Snape said, "Of course this is all your fault. Detention"  
"will there be peanut butter"  
"No! Now get your snake and get your bloody ass out of here! Go bug Dumbledore for all I care"  
"Ok," Emily said as she made the fire disapear and picked up Fluffy. "See you in detention, Snape." she said as she left the room.  
Bloody bitch." Snape said to himself as he heard Emily sing a song about Peanut butter as she skipped down the hall.

Spike roared with laughter while Dumbledore talked to him and Harry. The way he was so calm was just hilarious. And plus, he had a bogie hanging from his nose.

There was a knock on the door. "Enter," Dumbledore said.  
Emily came into the room. "Hey, Dumbledore! I brought peanut butter!" she held up a jar and spoon. She used the spoon to take a huge bite of peanut butter. "Mmm!" she said, "Peanut butter good. I can't wait for tomorrow night. Remus is bringing Chocolate"  
Emily saw Harry's face pail and guffawed. "Sorry Harry." she said, not turly sorry at all.

Well look who decided ot join the party! Gryffindork! And Remus butter!"

"Oh, mmm...that sounds so good right now."

"And I thought I was bad..." Spike trailed off. "Bogiedor- I mean, Dumbledork-dor...can I bolt, I have to get to um-class...yah..."

"Classes are done for the day."Dumbledore replyed "And I wasn't done talking. Now, house unity is very important"  
Already bored with the conversation, Emily took Fluffy from around ehr neck. "Anyone want to pet Fluffy?" she asked.

"I'll pet it-" Spike reached out and strocked the smooth head.  
"...and further more, Quidditch is supposed to bring- Stop petting the bloody snake and listen! Miss Hunter, Mr Black! Pay attention!" Dumbledore yelled.

"But Fluffy likes to be petted!" Emily whined. "Harry , pet Fluffy!" she snapped putting fluffy to Harry's face. Then Emily remembered something. "Harry! You can talk to snakes. What is Fluffy saying?"

Spike rolled his eyes. "Fluffy is saying that she doesn't like Harry and she's hungry." Spike grinned. He had always been a parsalmouth, but no one else knew that. Except Snape, and Dumbledore, and Voldemort, and Lucius, and Draco...

And now Harry and Emily. "Thanks Spike!" Emily said ignoring the fact that Spike just revelied one of his many secrets. "Come Fluffy. I know where we can find some mice. McGonagall i always using them for class." Emily left and the other three could hear her singing a song about peanut butter.

Spike ran out of the room and slipped on some water, sliding past Emily and into a wall. he sat up and rubbed his head. "Ow!"

Emily watched in amusment and then guffawed. "That was random. Yay random!" and hten Emily walked off to McGonagall's office.

Spike passed out. His head bleeding all down the hallway.

Emily didn't even bother to knock. She just walked into McGongall's office to find it empty. She walked to the closet, through it open. She need not worry, cause Spike was bleeding to death elsewhere.  
She began to search the closet for the mice when Someone spoke behind her.  
"What are you doing"  
Emily turned around, startled only to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.  
"Wemus!" Emily shouted and gave him a big hug.  
"Umm, what's with the Snake?" he asked after the hug.  
"Oh, this is Fluffy." Emily answered.

Spike woke up with Hermione next to him in the hallway. "Mione-what are you doinghere?" he asked Hermione smiled. "What happened"  
Spike growled. "Emily," he pointed to McGonagall's office. Hermione pormplty stomped into the office.

"What are you doing here so early?" Emily asked "Wanted to see you." Remus answered.  
Emily looked around her. "we're all by ourselves"  
"Yes we are." Remus said, advancing on her.  
"and I've got peanut butter"  
CENSORED!

Spike staggered over to McGonagall's office to see Hermione sitting on the desk. Spike closed the door behind him.  
CENSROED!

If Remus and Emily wren't busy shagging they would have heard noises from the room. But, they were busy...

McGonagall was outside the room and began to enter until she heard 'animal like noises' and hten she went to retreive Snape.

Emily and Remus were running low on peanut butter.

McGonagall screamed upon opening the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" she scaremed when she saw Spike and Hermione doing naughty stuff on her desk. "Get out! Get out!"

Hermione sqeeled and rolled off the desk. Spike just sat up and began laughing after rebuttoning his pants. "Why don't you go to the closet to get my detention slip for me, McGonagall."

"Well, I had some on my desk, but I certanly don't want to use those." McGonagall said as she walked over to the closet.  
Spike just sat on the desk laughing, "poor fluffy." Spike said through his laughter.  
"Sweet Merlin!" McGonagall screamed upon opening the closet door. "Lupin!?"

Snape and Spike roared with laughter as Lupin and Emily staggered out of the closet half nude.

"Peanut butter?" Emily asked holding up the jar for McGonagall.  
"No, I don't want any bloody peanut butter." She snapped back. "Luin, Why...why do you have peanut butter on your neck"  
"I put it there." Emily said with a smile on her face.  
"You what"  
"I put it there. And some other places..." Remus' face turned very red.  
Spike guffawed.  
"why Lupin, it does seem you do get some action afterall." Snape said.  
"More so then you!" Emily said, defending Remus.  
"Emily, shut it." Remus mumbled under his breath.

Snape chuckled, "Acutally"  
"Well he shags my sister all the bloody time!" Spiek laughed, Snape glared.  
"I'm going to strangle you-" he growled.  
McGonagall coughed. "Professor Snape, isn't Katherin Black a student?"

"Well so is she!" Snape pointed to Emily.  
"But I am no longera teacher here." Remus said.  
"Eww!" Emily said. "Snape getting shagged. I'm going to have nightmares now"  
"snape, come with me." McGonagall said to Snape. "We're going to have a word with Dumbledore. As for the rest of you, get the hell out of my office"  
"Bye!" Emily said as they left. "Now where is Fluffy." Emily went back into the closet. "Remus, help me find Fluffy"  
"Right," Remus fallowed Emily into the closet and closed the door behind him.

Spike rushed to the door and through it open. "Oh no, not this again."

"Fine." Emily said picking up Fluffy and half her clothes and walking out of the room. "She's crazy that one." Remus said to Spike and started to chase after Emily.

"I know what you mean." Spike snarled, closing McGonagall's closet door as they walked out.

Remus turned around. "What?"

Spike acted like he was lying. "Oh, nothing. Slytherin common room. Emily, Draco...Potter..." he chuckled inside.

"Harry?" Remus said just above a whisper.  
Spike just laughed.  
"I'm...ganna go..." without saying anymore, Remus left to go find Emily. He could hear Spike laughing behind him.  
Remus found Emily talking to Harry. His blood began to boil. "He better not be flirting." Remus said to himself.

Spike fallowed Remus down the hallway. "Remus! There's peanut butter on your ass!" Spike sung.

Emily heard Spike scream and turned to see Remus glaring at Harry. And spike running up behind him. "Peanut butter!" Emily screamed and ran over to Remus and began to kiss him. But he only pushed her away.

Spike stood behind Remus and smiled, hoping that his little lies would start up a fight.  
Harry looked confused at Lupin. "What's up Remus, you look a little adgitated"  
Remus got even more angry. "How could you, Harry"  
Emily looked scared, Never before had she seen Remus so Angry. "Wemus"  
Spike pulled Emily to the side and wispered so only she could hear, "I don't know what's going on. He just all of the sudden got angry and mumbled something about Harry..." Emily now looked even more scared.  
Spike grinned on the inside.  
"Remus, what's going on?" Harry asked stepping back.  
"You little fucking bastard!" Remus advanced on him. "You know what you did"  
"No-what did I do"  
"I was wrong- you're nothing like James-" Remus now had Harry pinned agasinst the wall. "You act more like Sirius"  
Harry shot a glance at Spike and glared angerly at him.

"Remus, what did Harry do?" Emily asked begging for an answer.  
"The bastard fucking fucked you!" Remus shouted.  
"What?" Emily and Harry asked in unision.  
"Who told you I shagged Harry?" Emily asked the fear leaving her and anger sinking in.  
Remus glanced at Spike. "I have my sourcus"  
After fallowing Remus' gaze Emily said, "Spike told you? And you believed him"  
"Well...I"  
"You ass hole!" Emily screamed at Remus, "I would never shag Harry"  
"What about Draco and Spike then?" Remus asked.  
"Are you kidding me?" Emily let out a frusterated growl. Spike just watched from the side with a grin on his face, while Hary looked like he might pee his pants.

Spike stood back and started laughing, "You beleived me"  
Remus turned to Spike, "I was wrong agian...YOU are like Sirius"  
Spike stoped laughing and his eyes got cold.

Upon seeing this Remus inwardly cowered in fear, but showed only anger in his face.  
Confused, Emily looked between Remus and Spike. It was silent for what seemed like forever. Then Harry spoke.  
"Remus, can you let go of me"  
Remus ignored him and kept eye contact with Spike.

Spike growled, deep within, bearing his teeth.

"Remus, let's go." Emily said. He only ignored her.  
"Remus! Let's go!" Emily said agian.  
Nothing.  
"Remus if you don't come with me now, I'll shove mice down your pants and have fluffy retreive them"  
Emily reached out and grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him away from Spike.  
"Ass hole." Emily said under her breath as she pulled Remus down the hallway.

Spike formed into a bear like dog and charged down the hall, teeth bared and snarling.

"What the hell?" Remus said as he watched the dog running towards them.  
Emily turned to see what he was talking about.  
"Oh my God! Attack of the killer dog!" She screamed.

Spike launched himself into the air, aming for Remus, but he landed on Emily tearing at her face and neck.

Emily screamed and tried to throw the dog off her but she wasn't very strong.  
"Help!" she screamed.  
So Remus ran to get help.

Biting into Emily's flesh, Spike craved blood. Human blood.

Emily gave up screaming and prayed to Merlin the pain would end. What seemed like forever, Remus came running back with Snape and McGonagall behind him.

"Rictusempra!" McGonagall yelled, hitting Spike with the spell, but thta just pissed him off more. He jumped on McGongall and riped into her flesh.

Remus ran to Emily's side and picker her up. "You can...uh, deal with that." Remus said to Snape and indicated to McGonagall and Spike. Then Remus ran off to take Emily to the hospital wing.

COUPLE DAYS LATER "Where the fuck am I?" Spike grouned in the hospital bed, chained down to it.

Emily was sleeping in one of the many hospital beds. Remus was sitting in a chair waiting for her to wake up.  
"Remus Lupin? Is that you?" -Cough- "What the hell happend?" Spike asked wearly, looking over his shoulder.

Remus glanced up to see Spike awake and glared at him.  
"I have no bloody idea." he answered honsetly.

Spike tried to sit up, but couldn't because of the restrants. "Last thing I remember was closing the closet door in McGonagall's office. What happened to Emily?" Spike sounded concerened. The shots they had given him calmed down his mind.

The glare left Remus' face and a look of curiousity replaced it. 'Honstely, I was hoping you could tell me."

Spike shook his head. 'Sorry," Spike saw that his left sleeve was rolled back a little and freaked out, "Who touched my arm!?"

"Hell if I know. Snape brought you here." Remus said "You honsetly don't remember a thing? None of it"  
Spike shook his head. "Nothing"  
"Damn,"

"Why?" Spike could taste blood in his mouth. "What did I do!?" Spike was now really worried. "I didn't-kill her, did I?"

"No, she's alive. You just about killed her though. So you didn't mean to? This was an accidnet?"

Spike thrashed around. "Can you go get pomfree? I have to pee!"

Remus glanced down at Emily again. She hadn't moved.  
"Just a minute," he said and left.  
Emily stirred.

Spike whimpered, waiting.

Emily opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She sat up and saw Spike on the bed across from her tied down to the bed.  
"What happened?" she asked.

"I seriously don't know..." He groned needing to pee.

"My head really hurts." Emily said, using her hand to massage her head to get rid of the pain.  
Just then, Remus walked in with Madom Pomphry fallowing behind.

"Hurry up, you bloody nurse!" Spike groned.

Madom Pomphry walked over to Spike and untied him. "Go to the bathroom." Pomphry said,"And don't try sneaking out again"  
As spike got out of bed,Remus saw Emily awake and ran to her side.  
"Emily"  
Emily glared at him and turned her back to him.  
"I'm not talking to you, you bloody git."

"I got to PEE!" Spike screamed, running down the hospital wing.

"Emily," Remus said, trying to get her to look at him. She only pouted.  
"Emily, I've got some peanut butter"  
She didn't move. "And chocolate." Nothing.  
"and I can get bannanas"  
Emily finally turned to him.  
"Why are you mad at me?" he asked.  
"Because you pissed off Spike"  
"But I don't even know how I did that"  
"It was after you said something about Sirius." Emily said, "He may still be pissed at you and will cut you up while you sleep"  
"Maybe he would, if he remembered."

Coming back from the bathroom, "REMUS!" Spike danced down the hallway and hugged Remus. "Thanks!"

Remus patted him lightly on the head. "You're welcome"  
"You're right, he doesn't remember." Emily said. "So where be that peanut butter?"

Spike smelt Remus' robes. "You used Slytherin detergent..."

"What?" Remus asked.  
"Hey, where's Fluffy?" Emily asked.

Remus pushed Spike off.  
"Fluffy was a spell, she just vanashed." Remus said sadly.

Emily gasped. "NO!!! Fluffy!!" she then began to cry uncontrolably.

Remus conferted her.  
Spike danced around the hosptial wing, singing 'We all live in a yellow submerine'.

"I want Fluffy." Emily screamed, "FLUFFY!!!"

Spike walked over to Emily, "If Fluffy were alive, she'd be in McGonagall's closet"  
Snape walked in and glared at Spike. "Jaxon, get over here now!" Spike cowered and went over to Snape, as Harry walked in and went to see Remus. "Master wishes to speak with you. Go to my office and use the floo powder to get to Hogsmeade and apperate from there." Snape whispered in Spike's ear. Spike left quickly and Snape fallowed him out the door.  
Harry walked over to Remus, "No hard feelings, right"  
Remus nodded. "It was just an accidnet, Harry"  
Harry looked around. Remus, Emily, and him where the only conshous people in the room. "I think Spike is a death eater, but- I'm not sure." Harry paused, "I also think he might be Snape's son."

"Oh my God! Snape being Spike's father?" Emily said, "It's bad enough knowing he has an active sex life, but a kid"  
"No," Remus said. "Snape couldn't be his father"  
"Why not?" Harry asked.  
"It wouldn't work..." Remus said, "but I think I know who it is. I'm going to figure some things out." without another word, Remus left.  
"Wait!" Emily said. "I want to know!"

"No you don't. Not yet..." Remus yelled back

And then he was gone.  
It was quiet for a moment, then Harry said, "So Snape gets action"  
"I miss Fluffy." was Emily's answer.

"Probably Terlawny- or maybe..." Harry looked over at McGonagall unconcious on one of the beds. "Ew! Bad thought!"

Emily guffawed. "sicko"  
"Hey, what do you think Snape ment when he said to Spike, 'Master wishes to see you?' Harry asked.

Emily shrugged "I dunno. Maybe he was talking about chess..."

"I honestly think he's a death eater." Harry said.  
"Wouldn't put it past him." Emily replied. "Hey Harry"  
"What"  
"Do you know any spells that can make living snakes"  
"No." "Damn," Emily said, "I'll have to ask Spike when he gets back."

"Ask him? Why do you even talk to him?" Harry paused. "I wonder where Remus went..."

"Library?" Emily guessed. "And Spike is pretty cool. He may be a Slytherin, but...there's never a dull moment"  
"He tried to kill you." Harry said.  
"No, he tried to kill Remus."

"Why?"

"Remus said something bout Spike being like Sirius. Don't you remember"  
"yeah, but I don't see how that's a bad thing." Harry said.  
"Maybe Sirius is Spike's father." Emily wondered.  
"That's crazy!" Harry said a little too loud. "And not to mention, creepy. No. I think you're wrong"  
Emily shrugged.

"So...when did you and Remus start...you know-shagging?" Harry asked her.

Emily smiled. "Third year of course"  
"How could you possibly keep that quiet"  
"Well, the whomping willow, lots of broom closets, privet DADA lessons... You get the point"  
"And you know about him being a werewolf, right?" Harry asked.  
Emily's grin widend. "I love full moons."

Harry hit his head. "And you never get cought?"

"I never said that." Emily said. "McGonagall cought us just a couple days ago."

"Yeah, the whole school knows..."

"The whole school?" Emily said, "Damn...Well, at least Snape and Kat is still a secret.

"WHO!?"

"Oops."

"Please tell me that was a joke? Who's Kat?"

"Your mom! Now shudup. I didn't say anything"  
"Tell me"  
"Nosey bastard! I'm not telling!"

Just then Spike limped back into the room and cloapsed on his bed.  
"What the-?" Harry said, watching. "Did you just see that, Emily?"

Emily looked over Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, so"  
"He wasn't limping when he left"  
"Hey Spike!" Emily said, ignoring Harry. "Can you get me another snake?"

Spike raised his hand and a snake appered on Emily's lap.  
Harry looked at the floor to see blood tracks where Spike had limped.

"Yay!" Emily said holding the snake. "You shall be Fluffy JR"  
"What happened to you?" Harry asked Spike.

Spike just moaned to sore to even be nasty to Harry.  
Harry could see blood running down Spike's face and some on his boots.

"Are you going to talk?" Harry asked.  
"You really are a nosey bastard." Emily commented as she pet Fluffy JR.

Spike just raised his hand and flipped Harry off, moaning as he did so.

"Well can someone at least tell me who Kat is?" Harry asked glaring at Spike.

Kat walked quietly into the room and gasped when she saw Spike. "Jakie! what happened"  
Spike looked up and then pointed. "Her..."

"Oh my God! She's the one shagging Snape?!"

Kat slapt Harry. "How dare you talk about Professor Snape like that!" Harry turned to her and she slapt him again. "He would never touch a student inapropretly!"

"Well I heard..." Harry started.  
"Harry, you're crazy! Where would you get an idea like that?" Emily said.  
Harr glared at Her.

Kat Rushed over to Spike, "Jackie baby! Poor Jack..." She stroked his hair and comfertated him.

"Anyone want to pet Fluffy JR?" Emily asked.  
then the doors opened and Remus walked in. "I know!" he shouted.

Spike moaned.  
"You found out what?" Emily asked.

"Who Spike's father is." Remus answered. "Who?"

Harry ran up to Remus, "So who is it?"

"Yeah, I don't think you want to know." Remus said.  
"But I do." Harry replied.  
"Fluffy JR wants to know!" Emily said randomly.

Harry heard Ron from outside the door say somthing about quidditch and left.

"Fluffy JR still wants to know." Emily said. Remus turned to Spike. "You're father is Sirius, isn't he?" He asked Spike.

Spike sat streight up, ignoring the pain. "How did you!?" he felt the pain, "Yes-" he fell over backwards.

"I asked around and got answers." Remus said "Haha!" Emily laughed. "I guessed Sirius and Harry said I was dumb for suggesting such a thing."

Kat healed her brother and left the room.  
Spike staggered to Remus. "Don't tell a living soul. Or a dead one. You don't know how hard my life would get."

"I wont tell." Remus said. "I swear. But she-" Remus pointed to Emily "-is debatable."

Spike glared at Emily. "So Gryffindork?"

"I wont tell! I wont tell!" Emily said, "I swear on Remus' life, I wont tell"  
"Hey!" Remus said.

Spike grinned. "Good," and he strutted out of the hopspital wing, still slightly limping.

Emily and Remus sighed.  
"So..." Remus said.  
"So..." she repled.  
"I've got peanut butter"  
"Yay"  
CENSORED!

* * *

Again, if you haven't done so already, read our profile. If you have any futher questions feel free to ask.


End file.
